Shinji's Journal
by Liquid Silver1
Summary: This is another AU , this one is a S/R so far, may contain lemon in WAY later chapters, none so far. What if Gendou never left Shinji?Chapter 6 up!
1. Beginnings and Changes, Christmas Eve W...

Shinji's Diary Chapter 1: Beginnings and Changes/Christmas Eve With an Angel  
  
=Thoughts ""=Spoken _ _=Emphasized  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
March 29 2005  
  
Toda Uncle Fuyu- Fuyutsuki gav me this jernal. He sed that I shood rit in it evree da. I cant rite so good yet. but I theenk that I wil do beter soon. momy sed shee wood help mee. But ferst shee ses that shee wonts mee too see her werk. I hav too leev now. Im going to Ge- Gehirn. Mome ses its waer daddee and her werk. Bi Bi!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ikari Shinji, 5 years old, walked hand in hand with his mother through the halls of what would later be called NERV. Yui Ikari smilled down at her son who was skipping merrily next to her.  
  
He is so full of life Yui thought happily.  
  
This is why we must do this, so he can continue to spread the joy his life brings.  
  
As they reach the observation room, Yui leads her son up to the giant glass viewing window.  
  
"Now you just sit here and watch mommy okay?" Yui asked her son with a warm smile on her face  
  
"Okay mommy!" The little child jumped up and gave her a big hug before falling back to his feet. He smiled as Yui went to get changed.  
  
"So how's my little Shin-kun?"  
  
"Daddy!" Shinji Ikari ran up to his father and gave him a similar hug to the one he had just given his mother. Gendou Ikari smiled down at his little boy.  
  
I hope that nothing goes wrong today. I couldn't stand to see that smile disappear. Gendou momentarily let some worry show on his face as he thought of his son being sad.  
  
"Are you ready Yui?" The technician said over the loud speaker.  
  
"Hai." Was the reply from the women who was now hooked up to the many instruments.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Shinji?"  
  
"What's that yellow stuff?"  
  
"It's LCL."  
  
"But how can mommy breath in it?"  
  
"It contains high oxygen contents and is able to separate the oxygen into the lungs when ingested."  
  
"Oh. . ." The young boy had a bewildered look on his face. He had no idea what his father has just said. You could almost see his brain cells over working themselves in order to grasp these concepts.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5. . ."  
  
"Approaching critical point."  
  
"4, 3, 2, 1. . ."  
  
"A10 nerve connections established! Synch ratio at 50% and rising. . ."  
  
"65%, 80%, _100%_!"  
  
"Wait! It's still rising!"  
  
"Daddy?! Why are people yelling?!"  
  
"200%, 280%, 400%, APPROACHING EGO BOARDER LINE!"  
  
"600%! EGO BORDER LINE PASSED!"  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Gendo Ikari's fist impacted the glass. If it weren't partially made out of steel, the glass would have shattered. Instead it was Gendo's hand that shattered. When Shinji saw the bloody mess that was his fathers hand, he started to cry. When Shinji saw that his mother was no longer in the other room with the machines, he screamed. Shinji's scream was the most terrifying and disturbing thing you could possibly think of. It was like a dying angel/demon. Shinji rushed up to the glass next to where his father was and thrust his open palms and fingers against the glass. With his hand pressed up to the steel/glass mixture, he screamed out. . .  
  
"LET MY MOMMY GO!"  
  
With that scream, the steel/glass that the strongest hurricane would not dent, was shattered. Shinji fell forward into the room as the LCL leaked out. He stumbled until he was balled up in the chair where his mother had been, crying hysterically while clutching her plug suit.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Gendo stared at his son with a look of awe.  
  
Did that glass break simply because he wanted it to?"  
  
+I Must take your mother, little one. It has been decided already. But for you, I will bring her back for a moment. She has something important to say to your father.  
  
To daddy?  
  
Suddenly the plug suit filled out, until the young and beautiful form of Yui Ikari was once again sitting in the chair. Shinji's arms were wrapped around her waist in a desperate hug. Yui Ikari looked down on Shinji for the last time, at least for a long time anyway. She moved her hand through his hair and ruffled it. Shinji looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Wait a moment Shin-kun." Yui's soothing voice held Shinji at bay for a moment while she turned to Gendou.  
  
"Gendou, there is something I must tell you."  
  
Gendou moved closer to his wife and wrapped her in an embrace.  
  
"What is it dear?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I want to come back, afterwards. I want to see Shinji again. I no longer want to be the one to live forever. Shinji needs me. But right now he needs you most of all. Don't return to your old self. Don't push him away. Don't be afraid."  
  
Yui smiled as Gendou said, "I will, I promise."  
  
Gendou grudgingly let his wife go.  
  
"Goodbye now my Shin-kun, be good for your daddy. He's gonna' need your help. Do you think you can help daddy?"  
  
"I'll try." Said Shinji with the always-willing-to-please look on his face.  
  
"Good, I knew you would. Mommy has to go now. Bye Bye."  
  
With that, Yui Ikari once again disappeared.  
  
Will I ever see her again. Shinji wanted to see if the voice that had talked to him before was still there.  
  
+Yes Shinji, if you are successful you will.  
  
After this, the voice was silent, and little Shinji Ikari ran to the last person he had left, his father. They embraced and Gendou kissed his son's forehead.  
  
"Lets go home now daddy."  
  
"Alright Shinji."  
  
Gendou Ikari left the room, carrying Shinji on his back. Because Shinji was a 5 year old, he didn't doubt anything. So when the voice said he would see his momma again, he believed it. So as he and his father walked through the halls of Gehirn, Shinji smiled and said, "I hope mommy comes back soon!"  
  
Gendou chuckled at his son's optimism. Luckily for Gendou, his son's emotions were contagious. He couldn't help but be optimistic with his son.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
January 25, 2010  
  
"Hi hi! My name is Ikari Shinji! What's _your_ name?"  
  
"Ayanami Rei. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too! You can call me Shinji."  
  
"You can call me Rei."  
  
"Okay Rei! Daddy said you're gonna' be living with us."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then I'll show you the open room. It's not being used, so it's probably your room! Follow me!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The little boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes, known as Shinji Ikari, led the little girl with crimson eyes and azure hair, known as Rei Ayanami, into the guest room.  
  
"I guess this is gonna' be your room. It's right across the hall from mine. So if you need anything, just knock on my door!"  
  
"Thank you, I will."  
  
"Well once your unpacked you can come and play with me before I start my cooking lessons! Would you like that?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ok, bye bye!"  
  
With that, the little girl was left alone in her new room. She stared around the brightly lit, white room. It wasn't a desolate white, devoid of light and energy, but a fresh and clean white. It was the kind of white that symbolizes a new beginning. It was a little more than ironic that this color would be chosen for the tool of humanity's new beginning.  
  
As the little girl looked around the room, she began to notice the furniture. It seemed as though the room had been decorated by a professional. The color of the blanket was white, while the color of the mattress was sky blue. The pillows were of a light shade of red, while the carpet was a similar shade of white to the walls. There was a white desk with pastille blue colored utensil sets. The desk lap was a similar shad to the pillows, as was the chair. It seemed as though this room had been designed with her in mind. A big smile slowly drifted onto the girls face as she looked around at her _very_ kawai new room.  
  
"So you like it?!"  
  
Rei swung around to face the same little boy as before.  
  
"Yes, I think it's very kawai."  
  
"Daddy said I could pick all the things out. He gave me your picture and I thought that these colors would be good for you!" Shinji wore a huge smile as his work was appreciated.  
  
A shy smile crawled across Rei's face. "Thank you."  
  
Shinji giggled at Rei's smile and asked, "are you ready to play yet?"  
  
Rei took one last glance at the room she would be living in for the next few years. It was the room she would call home. For her part, Rei liked this idea _very_ much!  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The door to the pastel themed room was shut as the two 10 year old children ran into the other room to play.  
  
- - - - - - - - April 15 2014  
  
*fwosh*  
  
Someone fell into the bed, laying right next to Shinji.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again?" The boy asked the girl now staring at his eyes.  
  
"Hai. It just feels better sleeping in here."  
  
"Okay, but you have to wake up early then. You know how my dad gets when you sleep in here."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay, you can stay then. I wonder why he always gets angry when we sleep together. It's not like we do anything."  
  
"Hai. And even if we were to, 'do something,' we are not related."  
  
The boy blushed furiously, "Umm. . . Rei. I think he'd be more worried about you becoming pregnant."  
  
"Shinji, I cannot become pregnant, there was an accident. . ."  
  
"hmm. . .? You mean you really can't bear children?" There was a sympathetic look on his face as he stared into the beautiful young girls eyes.  
  
I cannot tell him the truth. Rei sighs inwardly as he looks at her with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." Shinji says as he wraps Rei in an embrace. No hentai thoughts even came to mind as he comforted the girl. Of course it was warm and comfortable in her embrace, but that's all he thought about, warmth and comfort. So with his spirit emanating these feelings he held the girl and and drifted off to sleep. Soon after, the girl followed suit and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - December 10, 2015  
  
A young boy with deep brown hair and deep blue eyes was advancing down the sidewalk. Well, advancing is quite a good enough descriptive. This boy, Shinji Ikari, was just barely skipping. Happiness and warmth radiated from this boy in the strongest manner imaginable. Everyone around him seemed to smile just as he passed. The boy, however, was not aware of this. He was too preoccupied with the task at hand. He was going to pick out Christmas presents. Now one would ask, why is he so happy to spend HIS hard-earned money on other people? Well the answer is fairly simple. Shinji, being one of the last TRULY good people on the planet, found more joy in giving than receiving. So as Shinji was skipping down the streets, skipping for he could not restrain himself anymore, lost in his calculations of how most effectively to please the recipients of his gifts, he failed to notice another preoccupied teen in his path.  
  
*thump*  
  
"oooph!"  
  
"G-gomen!"  
  
"GOMEN?! What kind of baka are you? Hhhhmmm?! Bumpin' into people on the streets! I was just mindin' my own. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must go now. I apologize for any problems I have caused you. Sayo. . ."  
  
The girl suddenly grabs the back of Shinji's shirt as he is about to leave. She abruptly spins him around and smacks him across the face.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
For a moment, Shinji just stares at this girl. She has what looks to be naturally bright red hair, bright blue eyes, and a VERY good figure. Of course being Shinji, her figure only keeps his attention for a bit. After all, he frequently sleeps in the same bed as a girl who is equally, if not more, beautiful. After Shinji has taken in her whole appearance, an angry frown starts to appear on his face.  
  
"Now what'd you have to do that for?" Shinji doesn't really yell, but speaks angrily.  
  
"YOU'RE the BAKA who bumped into me!"  
  
"I said I was sorry. When someone says they are sorry, you're supposed to accept the apology and move on. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had quite enough of this argument, goodbye."  
  
The red-haired girl watches as the boy continues on his way. After about a minute, the girl realizes that her mouth is hanging down. You could almost hear the click as her teeth re-connect. The girl thinks of the boys face and ingrains it into her memory.  
  
The next time I see him. . . The girl thinks in anger. - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji takes a moment to commit the department store's layout to memory before heading to his first destination. The first place Shinji visits is the section where sunglasses are kept. Now, luckily for Shinji, since second impact winter has been more like summer, so the selection is still fairly good. Shinji picks out a nice, stylishly thin pair of oval specs.  
  
hhmm... not too expensive, it should be good.  
  
having taken care of his father's gift, Shinji decides to focus on the other most important person in his life. Shinji's next stop is Jewelry.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
In another section of the department store, the same girl who had earlier slapped Shinji across the face, was picking out presents. This was the first time that Asuka Langely Sohryu had picked out Christmas presents. She had never had anyone to give them to before. This year, however, she would be moving in with her commanding officer and his family. She had heard that he had a son and an adopted daughter. She just hoped that his son would be like Kaji. Maybe she would have something in common with his daughter? Well, the son couldn't be like Kaji. The present that she was buying confirmed that. She had heard that the guy liked to cook, so Asuka was buying him a cooking set. It contained some utensils, pans, pots, and a book with instructions. She had heard the adopted daughter was very into foreign languages, so she had bought a book entitled, "??: For fluent leaders, looking to expand their historical language knowledge." What a lengthy title, but is sounded about right for the circumstances. For the father, she had bought sunglasses of course. She had heard that he almost never took them off, she wondered why. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
As Shinji approached the jewelry section he pondered what to get Rei. He already knew the colors he would be getting, he just wasn't sure what type of accessory he would get. He had pretty much ruled out a ring, since that implied things he wasn't ready to imply. Definitely not earrings. Rei couldn't pierce her ears because the LCL in the plug would close them up. Sometimes Shinji couldn't stand watching Rei go out in that monster and fight the angels. Sometimes he wished he go pilot for her, protect her. Shinji had never asked his father, because a part of him really didn't want to pilot. And until that part was quiet, Shinji didn't know if he could ever pilot. After some deliberations, Shinji picked out a rather expensive white gold necklace. The pendant was shaped like the Korean characters for lovely voice, "??" written on 2 eighth notes. It was delicate and beautiful, just like the girl it was for. Shinji sighed at this thought. After he was finished thinking about how beautiful Rei would look in the necklace, he purchased it and went off to buy the final gift of the day. He had never met the girl he was buying it for, but he had heard a bit about her. His father had said that she liked red. He also said that she liked video games. So Shinji bought her 2 gifts. One of the gifts was a silver bracelet with a single red gem on it. It wasn't very expensive, but it still looked nice. That would be her welcome present. Shinji decided to get her the new Nintendo system and two games. One game was a girly adventure game, and one was a fighting game. Shinji didn't know what type she went for, so he thought that both extremes would work. Shinji walked out of the store, a large smile plastered on his face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
December 24, 2015  
  
Miraculously, the date selected for the move was Christmas Eve. Though Asuka was not religious, she still enjoyed this holiday. She'd never had to go to church in her life, yet she still received gifts. Asuka enjoyed gifts, she enjoyed them _very_ much. If there was anyone out there more materialistic than Asuka, well, that's _way_ too scary to think of. So as the red haired girl burst into the roomy upscale apartment she wore a giant smile.  
  
"I'm here!" She yelled as she stepped into the apartment.  
  
Immediately a boy, slightly shorter than herself, with brown hair, and deep blue eyes, came running to greet her.  
  
"Hello, my name is. . ." Shinji stopped what he was about to say when he saw the same red-headed girl from 5 days earlier.  
  
"HEY! YOU'RE THE BAKA THAT RAN INTO ME!"  
  
"Nice to see you again too."  
  
"I must be in the wrong apartment," Asuka said frantically, "I'll be going now."  
  
"Wait! I don't think you're in the wrong apartment. Is you're name Asuka Langely Sohryu?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you know my name? Are you some hentai stalker or something?"  
  
"No, but they told me your name when they told me of our new roommate."  
  
"Wait. . . you can't be. . . Shinji Ikari?!"  
  
"Yup, that's me, my father and Rei should be back in a moment. Rei had some sync tests."  
  
"That's right, she's a pilot isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. . . Though I wish she wasn't. It hurts every time I see an angel hurt her Eva. I know that she feels the pain herself, as if _she_ was struck."  
  
"So you got a thing for her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, you got a thing for the first child?"  
  
"N. . no!"  
  
"Don't give me that BS, you probably fantasize about her every night. That's fine with me as long as you don't have any fantasies about me."  
  
"Oh be quiet Sohryu!"  
  
"Heh. Well you better have gotten me some nice presents."  
  
"Don't worry." Shinji produced a small velvet box, slightly larger than one that might contain a ring. "Here's your welcome present." Shinji held the box out to Asuka, who quickly grabbed the box from his hand.  
  
"It better be good." Asuka said this as she slowly lifted the lid. She gasped at the beautiful bracelet as she extracted it from the box. "Y. . . you bought this for me?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Asuka took the bracelet and put it on her right wrist. For a moment she had a beautiful smile on her face. Shinji thought she looked best with a smile. He was totally unaware of the fact that he was intently staring at her beautiful complexion. As Asuka came back to reality, she noticed Shinji staring at her with a smile. "Hey, don't think this doesn't mean a free ride baka." It wasn't quite as venomous as her earlier statements of Shinji's idiocy, but it was just as sincere.  
  
"That's not what I was think at all." Said Shinji with the warm smile still on his face, he turned and left for the kitchen to finish Christmas dinner.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Rei, could I talk to you" Gendou Ikari was looking at Rei with a look of trepidation, fear, and anxiety. A similar look seems to grace the face of every parent before broaching this subject. But for Gendou, it was a _much_ more intense and strange conversation.  
  
"Hai!" The blue haired girl sitting next to him in the train car looked up at him with a smile. Gendou found himself recognizing just how valid his son's opinions of the girl were.  
  
"Do you. . . intend to. . ."  
  
"Have intercourse with your son?"  
  
"Hai. Though I would hope not soon."  
  
"Do not worry Mr. Ikari, I will not have intercourse with your son for a while. Though it is still an imminent goal in my mind, your son seems to be a bit hesitant."  
  
"As I would expect. He is an honest, caring, and responsible young man, his mother would be proud. Speaking of his mother, did I ever tell you whose DNA was used to synthesize yours?"  
  
"Hai. But there is not enough of his mother's DNA in me to constitute incest."  
  
"I guess you're right, I am worrying over nothing."  
  
"Hai, and anyways, what we need to worry about is our new roommate."  
  
"You're right as always. This is our stop. . ."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As the blue haired girl and the man walked into their apartment they noticed something out of place, a beautiful red-haired girl sitting on their couch.  
  
"Ugh. Did Shinji bring home another one?" Gendou joked as he saw the red- head. Though Shinji received invitations, he always turned them down. Gendou knew that he was saving all of himself for the beautiful blue-haired girl standing next to Gendou in the doorway.  
  
"That baka? Bring home girls? I think he'd have to slip 'em something to even get one to talk to him."  
  
"Actually, Shinji seems to be quite popular." Said Rei in a rather sad, downtrodden, and yet thoughtful tone.  
  
"Aww. . . Does the first have a think for the maid?"  
  
Shinji picked just that moment to come out of the kitchen in a babushka and an apron, looking very much like a maid.  
  
His appearance and impeccable timing, instigated chuckles from Rei and Gendou, and an all out laugh-fest from the red-head. Once everyone had calmed down, Shinji looked around in a bewildered manner and said, "What's so funny?" This created a flurry of laughter that wouldn't stop for the next 20 minutes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After the laughter had finally died down Shinji re-appeared out of the kitchen. However, this time he was a bit more intelligent and had already removed his cooking clothes.  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"mmmmm.."  
  
"FINALLY! I'M STARVING!"  
  
Asuka nearly trampled over Gendou and Rei in an effort to get to the food that Shinji had just prepared.  
  
"What is it?! What is it?!" Asuka said in quick succession while hopping up and down like a 5 year old.  
  
Shinji chuckled and said, "Well, since your used to European food. I decided to make duck with mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, biscuits, and honey."  
  
Asuka had a ravenous look in her eyes as she sat down in the chair Shinji pulled out for her. Not waiting for everyone else to sit down, Asuka took a little bit of everything. . . okay maybe A LOT of everything, and started eating. Shinji, though he felt this was wrong, said nothing. Shinji figured that she was the guest and he would let her do what she wants. Rei, Gendou, and Shinji all sat down, then bowed and began to eat.  
  
- - - -- - - - - -  
  
Dinner was finished and everyone was feeling rather fulfilled and jolly. Warmth was the pervading feeling of the evening. Presents were to be opened at night because Asuka needed to go for sync tests in the morning. Thankfully, Rei was given a long-deserved and needed rest. Shinji had received the aforementioned cooking set and some tapes for his SDAT from his father. Rei had yet to give him her present, but he suspected it would be a good one. Gendou had received 2 pairs of sunglasses and a copy of his favorite move which had just come out on the 2015 form of video recording. Gendou was very happy with his gifts, and did not feel offended by the receiving of multiple sunglasses. Asuka was ecstatic. Asuka was already happy about the bracelet, but when she unwrapped the Nintendo system and the fighting game, well, this guy might not be that bad after all. She was less than happy about the inclusion of the girly game, but she would let it slide. She had received a yellow sundress from Rei, and a bottle of Sake from the Commander. He knew that she was already drinking, he just hoped she didn't get too smashed. She was wild enough sober, when she was drunk Gendou had doubts about the level appropriateness her actions might take on. The Sake was passed around between the four occupants of the apartment, most of the bottle disappearing as it was in the possession of Gendou and Asuka. Rei and Shinji were really only drinking to be polite, but it still had an effect on them. All of the occupant's prior feelings of joy and fulfillment were increased ten-fold. Finally, Asuka and Gendo seemed to pass out on the opposite couches respectively. Shinji and Rei looked at each other with a knowing smile and a wink. They got up out of the chair in which Shinji had been sitting, Rei had been on his lap. Gendou might have protested this seating arrangement, but he was _much_ too drunk to notice. Rei went into Asuka's new room and came out with her blanket. Shinji did the same for Gendou. Next, they both draped the blankets over their respective owners. Chuckling to themselves they retreated down the hall towards their rooms.  
  
"I still haven't given you _my_ present Rei."  
  
"Nor have I given you mine."  
  
"Well should we exchange?" Shinji said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hai, your room or my room?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Rei went to her room and got ready for bed, slipping inter her pajamas which consisted of baggy cotton pants and a fluffy cotton shirt, both a pastille shade of blue. Shinji had already changed into his customary Boxers and a tank-top. Rei brought a bottle wrapped in shiny golden paper as she opened the door to Shinji's room. Shinji brought out the box where the necklace was contained. She small box was wrapped in a surreal pattern of sky blues and pastille pinks. As Rei entered the room Shinji couldn't help but think how kawai she was. The baggyness of her clothes seemed to contrast her elegant face perfectly.  
  
"You know, you look extremely kawai in that outfit." Shinji said with a dumb smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you." Rei said as she carried the bottle to the bed.  
  
"So do you wanna' go first, or should I?"  
  
"Why don't you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shinji began unwrapping the bottle and saw expensive champagne behind it.  
  
"Wow Rei! This must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"It was not too much." Rei blushed a light shade of pink, Shinji found this looked failry attractive.  
  
"Close your eyes." Shinji commanded in a soft voice.  
  
Rei, trusting Shinji completely, closed her eyes and waited patiently. Shinji slowly opened the case and positioned it in front of Rei's face.  
  
"You can open them now." Rei slowly opened her eyes. . .  
  
"It. . . It's beautiful!" Shinji smiled a huge silly grin as Rei positively appraised his choice of necklace.  
  
"Could you put it on?" Rei asked shyly. Shinji nodded an affirmative and watched as Rei turned her back to him. Shinji could see the back of her slender neck. Rei's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Shinji slowly slid the delicate chain-linked necklace around her neck. His hands brushed against her porcelain-like skin. At this touch they both shivered. It was such a warm and soft feeling, but at the same time it was like electricity. He felt energized, like he could take on the world! But he instead used this energy to carefully do the clasp at the back of the necklace. Shinji let the necklace fall naturally. The delicate necklace worked incredibly well with her delicate and beautiful face. As she turned to him in the moonlight, Shinji see her beautiful features lit up like an angel, a true angel, the kind of angel that was drawn in chapels. Or maybe she looked like a beautiful and graceful fairy from a book of the creatures of wikka. Whatever the correct comparison was, there was no denying the delicate beauty of the quiet girl in front of him. Rei gave him a warm a soft smile. She stared at Shinji for what seemed like eternity to the two teens, Shinji lost in her red eyes, Rei lost in Shinji's deep blue pools. Finally Shinji broke the silence with one whispered word. . .  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Shinji then caught himself by surprise and did something he'd wanted to do for 5 years, he kissed her. The kiss was not a peck, and not a "French." It was more like the touching of two soft rose petals as the lay on the ground. The kiss was not broken by either for a good 5 minutes. Finally Shinji drew back to see the beautiful face of the female he had known since he was 10. Shinji smiled again and drew him into another long and delicate kiss. His arms folded across her back, caressing it gently up and down. Her arms were draped over his shoulders as they fell to the bed. Laying side by side they did not break the kiss. They lay in the bed in a warm embrace, feeling incredible warmth and happiness at the touch of their lips. They kissed for another good 10 minutes, their lips dancing over each other like drifting Sakura blossoms that kept insisting on bumping into one another. Each touch was soft and delicate, bringing feelings of warmth and pleasure never before known to either of the pair. They stayed like that all night, in that embrace. They weren't quite ready for anything beyond that. Neither of them really cared when of if _that_ happened. Both were simply content with the feeling of acceptance and love. The rest could happen when they got older.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey all!  
  
Liquid Silver here. I know you might be pissed if you like my other series, but I have to apologize and explain my lack of work on that one. You see, "In Otherwords. . ." was never really a serious story. It was more something that I though up at 1 am when my friend was staying over. We were talking about what Shinji would be like if this and if that. You see my friends hates Shinji and thinks he is a total pussy. While I disagree COMPLETELY. See I respect Shinji for taking all the shit that's thrown at him and NOT killing someone. I like to believe that I have a lot of patience, but if Asuka pestered me all day long like that, I think I'd snap. What my friend can't seem to understand is how Shinji is SOOOO incredible for one simple reason. HE SAVED HUMANITY!!!!!!! If I were Shinji, I probably would have said, "Screw you guys, I'm just gonna' be in this world with a naked Rei partly melted into my body." He went through SO much shit, and yet he still chose to go back, because he knew that people couldn't be happy in the world of nothingness. He came back for others, not himself. That's what makes Shinji the shit. Well that's enough for my short little Shinji rant. But n e ways, I completely lost my interest in that story. I think this one is much more believable, and it stills shows how much power Shinji has. Yes I know some of you will be pissed that Gendou is actually acting somewhat like a normal person, but seriously, I think he is normal. Gendou just did what Shinji stopped himself from doing in the end, he wasn't strong enough not to run, and so he did. In this story, Yui gives him the strength to stay and try to connect with his son. And since Shinj's his son, that's pretty easy. Yes, I think that Shinji would still learn to cook, I'll explain that later though. Oh yeah, PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Prayers Answered, Terrible News

Shinji's Journal  
  
By LiquidSilver  
  
Chapter 2: Prayers Answered/Terrible News  
  
""=Dialogue  
  
=Thought  
  
_ _=Emphasis  
  
^""^=Comm talk  
  
Translation notes:  
  
Aa=Yes  
  
Hai=I will comply. I agree.  
  
Gomen=Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai=I am sorry(more formal).  
  
Kawai=Cute  
  
Baka=Idiot. Stupid.  
  
Hentai=Pervert.  
  
Hey everyone! What's up? Here's the second chapter of Shinji's Journal. Funny stuff in this one. It probably won't be as happy as the prior chapter, but it still shouldn't be TOO serious. Well. . . HERE WE GO!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"BAKA! HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
*Whack*  
  
Shinji Ikari woke with a start as his head suddenly felt like it had been stung by a rather large wasp. Fortunately, it was not a large wasp, it was Asuka's hand. Or maybe it wasn't so fortunate. . .  
  
"What are you doing in bed with the first?!?!"  
  
"Ugh. . . A-Asuka?"  
  
"Yes it's me BAKA! Now answer my question, why are you IN BED with. . ."  
  
"He was sleeping." Rei answered Asuka's tirade of angry questions with calmness and tranquility. There was a tad bit of sarcasm, but only Shinji caught it. Shinji, however, holds back his chuckles so as not to upset Asuka any further.  
  
"Hmph! Well I don't know why you'd wanna' sleep with that baka hentai anyway!"  
  
With that parting shot Asuka quickly left the room. Shinji and Rei turned to each other and smiled. They both chuckled softly, Shinji loved the kawai way that Rei laughed. They then embraced and went back to sleep. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Shinji! Rei!" Gendou called through the door.  
  
Shinji turned to Rei, "Uh oh. He's gonna' be angry again."  
  
Rei looked at Shinji thoughtfully, "I do not believe so. I had a discussion with him last night. I assured him that we will not have intercourse until we are of a significantly older age."  
  
Shinji blushed a bit at the thought of Rei and himself having intercourse. Well anyway, Shinji knew that his dad might get angry if Shinji didn't answer him soon.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Could you come make breakfast now?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Shinji decided that it was a good time to get dressed. He reluctantly released the comfortable embrace he had been in all night long. It was a terrible feeling, like he was leaving the one thing that made him happy. Rei caught Shinji's change in mood and said. . .  
  
"I will be here when it's done."  
  
Shinji didn't have the necessary knowledge to properly understand this yet. Shinji took what Rei said and figured that she simply meant that when the day was done, she'd be waiting in his bed, with the warm, loving, and open embrace. Shinji's content smile returned to his peaceful visage as he walked out the door of his room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
^"This unit is slightly different from Unit 02."^  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I _know_."  
  
^"Are you ready?"^  
  
"Aa! I'm ready! JUST START THE FRIGGIN' TEST!"  
  
^"Calm down first."^  
  
"Fine. I'm calm. . . I'm calm. . ."  
  
^"Alright, start the activation of Unit 01!"  
  
^"Beginning activation now!"  
  
^"Starting stage 1"  
  
^"Stage one passed, starting stage two, begin A10 nerve connections."  
  
^"A10 nerve connections established, border line approaching, 10. . ."  
  
8 seconds later, the pilot of Unit 02, was sitting in the cockpit of Unit 01. The border line was becoming increasingly near, and the pilot was concentrating completely on connecting with the Eva.  
  
^"2. 1. Border line reached!"  
  
Please, please, please, please work!  
  
^"Border line reversed, plug ejecting!"  
  
The plug unscrewed itself from the Eva's back and the hatch opened. Asuka jumped out and started rambling some curses in German. She walked away from the entry plug with a royally pissed expression.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A dark dark man, with dark dark hair, and dark dark blue eyes, sat in a dark dark room, with a dark da. . .OUCH! Hey that wasn't nice! Okay, okay, I get the picture. No more dark stuff.  
  
Anyways, that da. . . menacing man was none other than GENDOU IKARI!!! Ooohh. . . Scary. . . So the man sat there with his hands folded before his face. He held this pose for a while, it seemed he was contemplating something. One would think he looked like a stone statue, that is, unless you were slightly behind him and to his side. If this was your relative position to the man, you would notice the slight giggling smile that was playing across his features. . .  
  
"Give it up Rokubungi. You can't pull off the 'I am evil and will end the world while single-handedly destroying the lives of three teens,' look."  
  
"Damnit sensei, you always ruin my fun!" Gendou pouted up at the man slightly behind him and to the side.  
  
"And that, dear student, is _my_ fun!" Kozou Fuyutsuki chuckled as he looked down upon the man who now looked more like a rather large infant.  
  
*Knock Knock!*  
  
A loud knock resounded in the gigantic room.  
  
"Yes! Come in!" Gendou called.  
  
"Hai sir!" The door to the Commander's room slowly opened, and a very somber looking Lieutenant Ibuki walked through the door.  
  
"Umm. . . Sir. . . TheTestDidn'tWork." The last 4 words came out in a quiet little "Please don't hurt me!" voice.  
  
"Umm. . . What was that lieutenant?"  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
Gendou suddenly realized that he had retained his costume thus far. Gendou removed his glasses and smiled at the young woman. Remembering just who she was talking to, Maya visibly relaxed.  
  
"The test, sir. . ." Maya was no longer scared, but sad that she had to deliver the bad news. "was a failure."  
  
Gendou's face fell, but he knew that he should reassure the Lieutenant. "That's okay, Shinji has been saying that he wishes he could protect Rei, now he has a chance." Gendou said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Maya voiced her regret at the negative response of the test.  
  
"Thank you for caring Ibuki-san. I must ask that you return to your post though. I will be leaving for the rest of the day. Please inform everyone that for the rest of the day Fuyutsuki is in charge."  
  
"Hai sir!" May said as she walked out the door and back to the bridge.  
  
"Fuyutsuki, I'm leaving you in charge, please don't call unless an angel attacks."  
  
"Hai Rokubungi, now get going and tell your son of his. . . destiny."  
  
"Goodbye, until tomorrow." Genou Ikari says this as he leaves through the door of his office.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji sat on the couch, remote in hand, watching TV. However, this was not like any other TV watching session prior. This TV watching session included a petite girl around the age of 15. This girl, sitting is Shinji's lap, would periodically tilt her head back, smile, and give Shinji some quick and sweet kisses. The girl seemed to enjoy herself, and Shinji wasn't complaining at all. As Rei went up for another few kisses, the door opened. . .  
  
"Eeewww. . .! Shinji and Rei, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
Shinji had a bewildered look on his face as he stared at the man that had just entered the living room.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?!"  
  
Gendou's chuckling and cheery countenance changed at his son's question.  
  
"Umm. . . Shinji. . . I have some bad news." Gendou looked sadly at his son.  
  
"You have been selected as the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01." Rei finished Gendou's statement for him, as a slightly disappointed frown was displayed on her face.  
  
"Hai, Rei, how did you know?" Gendou inquired, already knowing the answer, but Shinji didn't need to know that.  
  
"I knew that Eva would require Shinji. I figured it was very likely that Unit 01 would reject Asuka after already rejecting me, twice." She added the last word more for herself than anyone else. Rei continued to frown as she listened and waited for Shinji's reply to the news.  
  
"Good. Now I can help Rei." Shinji turned away from his father and looked at Rei. "Rei, now I can protect you." Shinji smiled down at Rei. Rei gave him a quick peck, and then continued to stare into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"But, what if you get hurt Shinji? Did you think of that?"  
  
"As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter." Shinji said this with a warm smile on his face. Gendou looked at his son and was suddenly reminded of Yui. "Just like his mother," Gendou mumbled.  
  
Shinji was so lost in Rei's crimson eyes that he missed his father's words, and his father's tears. Gendou Ikari slowly retreated to his room, careful not to disturb the couple.  
  
Shinji and Rei were about a minute into another 10 minute kiss(yes it's possible) when Asuka entered the apartment.  
  
"AGHH!!! Get a room!" Asuka yelled this at the two teens as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Rei and Shinji glanced at each other again and chuckled. "Well I guess I should get dinner ready!" Shinji said cheerily as he gave Rei another peck on the cheek and went towards the kitchen.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing special. I'm too tired from last night's dinner to prepare anything extravagant. I figured that a little spaghetti would be fine. I heard Asuka hates Japanese food, so until she gets used to it I'm just gonna' have ta' keep making European food."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Rei said with a bright cheery voice. Suddenly Rei's voice became serious and concerned. "Do you hear something?"  
  
Shinji listened and he could vaguely hear sobbing coming from Asuka's room. "Should I?" He asked with concern on his face. Rei nodded.  
  
Shinji walked over to Asuka's door and knocked. "Asuka? Asuka? Are you okay?"  
  
"Go away!" Was the reply that was shouted from inside the room. Shinji turned to Rei and Shrugged.  
  
"She'll come out when dinner's ready, she has to eat." She says this as he winks at Rei.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
The door to Asuka's room was opened so quickly that you could hear it as it moved through the air. Immediately after this, a fiery red-head ran out of the room and plopped down in a chair at the table. This movement however, was hardly noticeable to the human eye it was so fast. It looked more like, door open, red blur, Asuka in chair.  
  
"SPAGHETTI!" Asuka yelled out as she saw what was in the large serving bowl in the middle of the table. Her earlier demeanor seemingly forgotten, she grabbed the serving spoon and took a huge portion of spaghetti. Asuka then continued to plop it down onto her plate and start to inhale the new contents on her plate.  
  
The other three occupants of the room looked on in disgust as Asuka consumed the meal that Shinji had prepared. After she was finished, Shinji and Rei both slowly pushed their plates away, losing their appetites at the sight. Gendou however, having been a single father for a few years, had already seen quite a few disgusting things. Gendou slowly ate his spaghetti, pausing to comment on Shinji's excellent skills. Asuka was now looking on with a satisfied look on her face. All of the meal was gone except for a little tiny bit of sauce on the very corner of her lip. Shinji giggled a bit when he noticed that small remnant.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Asuka growled.  
  
Shinji gestured to the corner of his mouth, but Asuka didn't seem to get the message. Shinji decided that Asuka was too preoccupied with her anger to notice, so he took action himself. Shinji carefully folded his napkin so that a little corner was sticking up in front of his finger. He then proceeded to dab at the corner of Asuka's mouth, much like a mother would their child. Asuka was dumbstruck at first, then she caught Shinji's warm smile. Asuka could lose herself in his deep blue eyes, and his warm loving smile. She would have probably kissed him, had Gendou not laughed out-loud at the situation.  
  
"Just like his mother!" Gendou had this revelation again. Shinji reminded Gendou of the young Yui, dabbing at baby Shinji's face.  
  
"Hey Baka! I can do it myself!" Asuka grabbed the napkin out of Shinji's hand and finished cleaning her face.  
  
"Geesh. I was just tryin' ta' help." Shinji said in an exasperated manner. Rei smiled, knowing that she would never let go of the treasure that was Shinji Ikari.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After Shinji had cleaned the table and washed the dishes with Rei's help. They sat down at the table. Asuka had retreated to her room to sulk, and Gendou had gone to his room to read. Neither Shinji, nor Rei, had eaten anything at dinner. They both looked at each other with a knowing smile.  
  
"Shall we?" Shinji said as he stood up and proffered his arm to her.  
  
"Hai." Said Rei as she took it and they walked out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Sorry this took so long. I've been sooooo busy with the musical, being SICK AS H#$@! *Whap* OUCH! What was that for? Oh, the swearing, okay, I'll stop. Anyways, yeah I've been REALLY sick. I felt like I downed a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. I hope you liked this chapter. The end was a little scratchy, actually I thought this whole chapter was crap. But to further a plot-line you have to get through the crappy parts to get to the good parts. I don't know if the next chapter will be any better, but it should get better within' 2 chapters. Thnx! And please review!!!!!  
  
LiquidSilver 


	3. Damn You Love Triangles!

Shinji's Journal  
  
Chapter 3: +1/DAMN YOU LOVE TRIANGLES!!! (Think of southpark "Damn you Mongolians!") Oh and no offense meant to Mongolians, it's just a quote from a stupid show. - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's notes  
  
Well lets see what issues I wanna' address first. Syntax and grammar? Sure! Why not! Well, to answer some questions brought up about this, I must first tell you my opinion on these choices. Personally, I believe that the way an author chooses to write is his/her way. This does not excuse sentences with the complexity and length of those which 2 year olds use, but it does excuse small things. I have my own writing style and I WILL NOT CHANGE IT! I tried pre-readers and I could just barely restrain myself from ripping off their heads. I DO read reviews, and I SOMETIMES change CERTAIN things. One of the things that I am definitely gonna' try to change is how fast my chapters move. The second chapter went by WAY too quickly. I'll try to make this a long and meaningful chapter. I'm going to have to start inserting other characters, say. . . Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, etc. . . But how will these characters be changed by knowing Shinji ALL of their lives? We'll just have to see *Insert maniacal laugh here* (In commercial voice) Ahhh. . . the power of the author. As for Gendou OOCness. Well I was just trying to figure out what Gendou would do if his wife actually told him straight to his face what she wanted. One thing I always try to do is give a good reason for OOCness. I believe that if events were change like I changed them, Gendou would act like he does. It all just depends on how Whipped Gendou really is ;-). Now on with the chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rei and Shinji returned home late that night. They had gone out to eat at a nice sit-down restaurant. It was a nice place, but not too expensive. They then had continued on to the park, where they took a seat on a park bench and watched the passing couples walk by. It had been a beautiful night, but they were both tired now, both eager to slip into the land of dreams. They attempted to be quite as they made their way through the darkened living-room. Their attempts, however, were foiled be a soft and squishy object which caused Shinji to trip and fall over. Luckily for Shinji, the object was large enough that it broke his fall. Well, maybe not so lucky after all. . .  
  
"Ugh. . . Wha. . . Huh?" The object started muttering confusedly as Shinji tried to regain his footing and rise. Before he could however, two hands wrapped themselves around his throat and started to apply pressure.  
  
"BAKA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"  
  
"Ach! D. . . Dinner!" Shinji gasped out as the object started to throttle him.  
  
"Dummkopf! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING. . ."  
  
The object was cut off and the pressure from Shinji's neck was released. Rei had clasped onto the wrist of the object which now seemed to resemble the form of a young girl around the age of 15. With the object restrained Shinji could now focus on making sure that all of his body was still intact. After registering full feeling in his body, he began to interpret the messages his nerves were sending. When Shinji had finally figured out what the two soft feelings on his chest were, he jumped a mile back.  
  
"Gomen Sohryu-san, I did not see you in the dark."  
  
"Hmph! Darn right your sorry! Mein Gott! Everyone in this house is so STUPID!"  
  
Asuka tried to get up, but Rei's grip held firm.  
  
"Let me up Ayanami!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Iie, not until you calm down." Rei said in a quiet yet firm voice.  
  
"Fine." Asuka conceded. After agreeing, Asuka's body visibly relaxed.  
  
"Why did you wait up anyway?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I just wanted to play that stupid game you got me for Christmas! Hmph!" With that exasperated noise Asuka retreated to her room.  
  
Rei and Shinji looked at each other and shrugged. Shinji was genuinely confused by this. Rei, however, knew all too well what this meant. This meant that she would have to add another girl to the list of competition for Shinji. Rei had lately been put more at ease by Shinji's actions. Rei feared their return to school. She was constantly worrying that Shinji's new-found openness and affection would find a new target. When almost every girl in the school has a crush on you, how can you resist them for long? Just one more day and Rei would have to fight to keep Shinji. Rei, however, had no problems with doing so. Shinji meant more than the world to her, much more. So as Rei and Shinji slipped into bed, she held him tighter than ever.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Monday  
  
Shinji and Rei walked hand in hand through the gates of the school. The couple each wore giant smiles. As their hands were clutched together for support and comfort, they entered the school grounds. They were afraid of what would happen next. How would everyone react to their openness? How would the girls treat Rei after she stole their ultimate prize. It might be difficult, but they were ready for all of it. They could take whatever was thrown at them, and they could do it all with a smile.  
  
"Hi Shinji!" A bright young female voice said.  
  
"Hey Hikari!" The young man answered in return.  
  
"Hi Rei!" The same female voice said.  
  
"Hello." Rei answered a bit hesitantly.  
  
"What's the matt. . ." The young girl was cut short as her eyes finally allowed her to catch on. A bundle of emotions ran across her pretty young face: surprise, anger, disappointment, sadness, and defeat. These emotions were only there for a flash of a second though. They only lasted long enough for the couple and their disgruntled tag-along to catch.  
  
Needing to change the subject, Shinji decided to introduce Asuka. Maybe Hikari could get her off of their back. "Umm. . . Hikari. This is Asuka Langely Sohryu. She'll be living with us for a while. I guess father adopted her."  
  
While Hikari was thankful for the boy's perfect timing, she was also annoyed by it. This was just another example of why she loved him. Damn Rei for taking him away from her. Hikari regretted her mistake everyday. She couldn't help but replay in her mind that night. . . Oh well, no use in dwelling on that. Hikari knew that she should greet this new student. Maybe she would provide some distraction from her current predicament.  
  
"Hello, my name is Horaki Hikari, nice to meet you." Hikari said with a sweet smile and an outstretched hand.  
  
"Charmed." Said Asuka, a facetious hint in her tone as she took the young girls hand and shook.  
  
"I suppose you're the new student that I was told about today. You'll be in the same class as Shinji, Rei, and I." Hikari informed Asuka.  
  
"Oh great, I have to be around this baka all day?" Asuka said, gesturing behind her.  
  
"Who?" Hikari asked as Asuka gestured to thin air.  
  
"Ahhgg!! They ran off!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"What are you so fussy about?" Hikari asked. "I'm the one who has to watch as Rei gets Shinji in the end. You don't even like him."  
  
"YOU LIKE THAT BAKA?! Gosh, they sure picked a someone with lousy taste for a class rep." Asuka stuck her nose up and declared her disgust for Hikari's choice in male attractions.  
  
"C'mon, you have to admit that he _is_ cute." Hikari said.  
  
"_HIM_!? Compared to Kaji he's nothing!" Asuka said in a very condescending manner.  
  
"Kaji? Who is that?" Hikari asked, interested in someone that could possibly be better than Shinji."  
  
"He was my guardian in Germany. He was handsome, and charming, and. . ."  
  
"Much older than you?" Hikari finished.  
  
"SO! Age means nothing when it's true love!" Asuka insisted.  
  
"Suuure Asuka. I believe ya!" Hikari said in a tone that just dripped with sarcasm. "C'mon Asuka, it's time for class." And with that, Hikari dragged the young Germanese girl into the building and to their classroom for her first day of school.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The school day had been quite eventful. Kensuke and Touji had wasted no time in introducing themselves to Asuka. While she was a bit taken with Touji's athleticism and Kensuke's intelligence, she was repulsed by Touji's seeming lack of any brain activity, and Kensuke's terribly weak body. After Kensuke and Touji had introduced themselves, the rest of the male population did. When the males of the class were done, the females started. Asuka didn't seem to be interested in any of the boys, or get along with any girls(save Hikari). The only boy that Asuka had a conversation with through the whole day was Shinji. This fact did not go unnoticed by the females in the school, and suddenly Asuka became their enemy. How dare this red-head come out of nowhere and take their Shinji away?! Well, at least, that was, until they found out about Shinji and Rei.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Hikari screamed as Rei related this little detail to her and Asuka. Needless to say, the whole courtyard turned to say what the ruckuss was about.  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT!" Rei insisted as an enraged and awestruck Hikari stared at her. "We just kinda'. . . slept. . . in the same bed." Rei quietly confessed.  
  
Immediately the whole female population was crowding around, anxious to find out who Rei had "Slept" with.  
  
"Who?!" "Yeah! Who was it Rei?!" "Is he cute?!" "Was he good?!"  
  
Rei looked around, confused by all the questions. Shinji took that moment to walk through the double doors that led out to the courtyard. Rei spotted him over the heads of all of the other girls and bolted for him. Rei managed to get to him and enfold him in a giant hug. Shinji returned the hug with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Rei? What's happenin' out here?" Shinji asked quite ignorantly.  
  
"Umm. . ." Rei started timidly, "They kinda. . . found out. . . that we slept together."  
  
Shinji's face immediately turned crimson as the flock of girls came running at them.  
  
"So who was it Rei?!" One asked, completely missing the fact that Shinji had Rei in a tight and quite affectionate hug.  
  
"Umm. . ." Rei looked a bit frightened as she said the name, "Shinji."  
  
The instant Shinji's name came out of her mouth, the entire group of girls was united with one single gasp. Then the whispering started. . .  
  
"The whore!" "Not Shinji-Kun!" "But he was mine!" "No! He was mine!"  
  
Shinji looked and listened for a moment. When he started hearing the derogatory remarks about Rei, he started to get angry.  
  
"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Shinji yelled.  
  
All of the girls turned in unisons, surprised to see Shinji yelling, since it was not one of his usual practices.  
  
"All we did was sleep." Shinji finished in a much calmer tone. "I am extremely disappointed that you would say such things about my girlfriend, I can assure you that I won't be doing THAT for a long time, with ANYONE." Shinji emphasized the generality so as to distract attention away from Rei who looked miserable from being berated by the insults of the females. "Rei and I are together now, and I want to make it clear that nothing ANY of you can do will change that." He said. After he was done with his speech, many of the girls seemed to resign a bit. There were still a few however, who continued to whisper under their breaths.  
  
As the mass dispersed, Rei turned to Shinji, "Thank you Shinji-kun. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come at that moment."  
  
Shinji looked down at Rei with a warm smile, "I'm sure you would have thought of something Rei-chan. You're only the most clever and resourceful girl I know in Tokyo-3!" Shinji said that last bit with extra enthusiasm. Rei smiled at his reassurances. A moment later their lips came together. It was a soft kiss, one that conveyed both the inexperience and love of the pilots. While most of the girls made that annoying "Awww" noise and only inwardly frowned, two girls did something quite different. The faces of a brilliant red-head and a cute brunette both held intense frowns as they looked upon the kawaii scene.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji would be going home himself today. Rei had gone to the mall with some of the girls. Apparently they had felt guilty after Shinji's speech. Whether it was an action of true guilt, or just an attempt to stay in Shinji's favor, it was appreciated. Asuka had gone to Hikari's to meet her sisters. So as Shinji waltzed down the sidewalk towards his family apartment he was quite alone. As the young boy came to the front of his apartment he saw a familiar red sports car. The memory of the person who drove the sports car made him blush. The real person standing on his doorstep however, made the blush turn to a deep purple color. A stunning Misato Katsuragi was standing there, smiling at him. Shinji had known Misato his entire life. When he was little she would often baby-sit for him. She acted much like a mother would, that is, until Shinji turned 14. Once this event occurred she had taken to teasing him. . . mercilessly. Misato would always make sure to wear something extra skimpy when around him, she would always pretend to catch him staring at her ample chest, or she might even intentionally flash her panties at him(though that was rare). Shinji knew it was all teasing, but that didn't convince his body otherwise and this had made being around her almost unbearable. So when Shinji saw her standing there and smiling, he immediately got a sick feeling in his stomach, and had a sudden urge to go find Rei at the mall. Rei, that's right, she couldn't possibly tease him if she knew that Rei was his girlfriend. Shinji relaxed a bit at this thought, that is, until the evening started. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"An emergency trip?" Shinji asked  
  
"Yup, and guess who's gonna' be watchin' over you and your women Shinji- kun?" Misato asked, using her ultra sexy voice when she said "women."  
  
"Y-you?" Shinji gulped  
  
"Yup!" Misato said excitedly  
  
They had moved to the living-room, where they were sitting next to each other on the couch. Misato had a beer in her hand, and Shinji had a soda in his. While Shinji was sure that Misato wouldn't tease him anymore, he had been horribly wrong. Misato was just a merciless as ever. While sitting next to him didn't allow for casual bending over, giving a clear view of her breasts, it did allow for her to "accidentally" rub her legs up against his. This was not helped by the fact that they were bare legs. Misato didn't wear panty-hoes, so her legs were bare under her mid-thigh mini-skirt. Shinji was very thankful when the phone rang, at least a first. . .  
  
"I'll get it!" Shinji yelped as he jumped up from the couch.  
  
"Ikari Residence"  
  
{Hey Shinji, it's me, Asuka.}  
  
"Hey Asuka."  
  
{You sound kinda' funny, you weren't doing something nasty with Rei were you?}  
  
"N-no, it's just, Misato's here."  
  
{You mean Misato Katsuragi?!}  
  
"Yup!"  
  
{I met her in Germany, she seemed nice enough. Though I seem to remember her dressing kinda' skimpy. Does she still. . .}  
  
"YES! And she TEASES ME NON-STOP!"  
  
{Aww!!! Is little Shinji getting a bit flushed? I'm sure Rei can relieve you.}  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
{Hey hey, calm down. Look, just tell your dad that I'm gonna' be staying at Hikari's tonight. Oh, and tell Misato hi for me!}  
  
With that Asuka hung up the phone. 'DAMN!' he thought. "Now she won't here to keep Misato busy. Well at least Rei'll still be here!' How wrong he was. . .  
  
*Rrriiinngg!!!*  
  
Just as Shinji had put down the phone, it rang again.  
  
"Ikari residence!"  
  
{Shinji!} Rei's happy voice resounded on the other end.  
  
"Hi Rei!"  
  
{I was just calling to tell you that I have been invited to a slumber party, and I won't be coming home tonight.}  
  
"I'm very happy for you." Though part of Shinji was genuinely happy about this, part of him was VERY disappointed.  
  
{Well see you tomorrow Shinji-kun!}  
  
"Bye Rei-chan!"  
  
With that, they hung up. 'Damn!' Shinji thought once again, 'now I'll be alone with her, all night!' Shinji visibly, and audibly gulped.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes  
  
YAY! Another chapter finished!!!! I hope you haven't lost interest in this story yet! It's gotten pretty much all good reviews so far. I left a few cliff-hangers in this one. I hope you can wait another week or 2 for the answers to the questions raised. 1. What happened between Shinji and Hikari?! 2. What madness will ensue when Shinji is home alone with Misato, ALL NIGHT LONG?! We'll see in the next chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Omake  
  
Asuka hung up the phone and turned to Hikari.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to do to Shinji again?" Asked Asuka in her super sexy voice.  
  
"Well," said Hikari in an equally erotic tone, "just this," Hikari touched one sensitive spot, "and this," Hikari said while touching another sensitive spot, "and finally this," Asuka reeled from the blow as hikari smacked her a good one. "HIKARI!" Asuka said shocked, "I didn't know you were into that kinda' stuff?!" 


	4. A Wild Night, Damn I'm Tired!

HELLO ALL! LiquidSilver here! Thnx for the positive response to ch 3! No long intro notes for this chapter! I feel like just getting' down to the story now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A 15 year-old boy lay down on a futon in the middle of his room. The room was extremely tidy, not something seen from most 15 year-old males. The digital clock on the boy's desk read 23:00 I+IAN: I think Japan is on 24 hour system?I+I. Shinji Ikari finally relaxed, thinking about the events of the past few hours. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Shinji-kun!" Misato said in a cutesy voice. To Shinji it sounded as if it was coming from the kitchen. Shinji had been relaxing on the couch, watching some show on TV. He felt his legs regain feeling as he stood up.  
  
"I'm coming!" Shinji walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed 2 things. The first thing he noticed were the plates of food on the table. While Misato had started out a _TERRIBLE_ cook, Shinji had been able to teach her some things. The second thing he noticed was the fact that Misato was wearing a cooking apron. Now this alone was not unusual, it was what she was wearing(or maybe wasn't wearing is better) underneath. And what was she wearing? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! At least that's what Shinji thought until he noticed the flesh colored under-garments. Shinji mentally sighed as he noted this. Shinji noted that Misato was acting like nothing was wrong, and Shinji was not one to point these things out. So he sat down in front of his plate and waited for Misato to do the same. When she did, they started eating. As the meal progressed Shinji started to notice a soft touch moving up and down the inner side of his calves. Shinji used his incredible mental reasoning powers to deduce that it was Misato's foot and leg. Oh joy! Shinji thought sarcastically as Misato continued to flirt mercilessly. By the time the meal was done she had worked her way up to Shinji's thighs. Damnit! He thought. She's getting awful close to something she shouldn't! When her foot finally touched what it shouldn't, Shinji bolted out of his chair. In the process of escaping Misato's teasing, he knocked the chair across the room.  
  
"Be careful little Shinji!" Misato said teasingly. "We wouldn't want to break anything now would we?" She asked in her patented "Seducing" tone. Misato began to slink towards Shinji, swaying her hips gently from side to side as she approached. Shinji's nose almost exploded with blood. He was losing control fast, his mind beginning to succumb to his primal instincts. If Misato pursued him any further, he would do absolutely nothing to stop her. So as she came to the point in which her hips were directly over his legs, he did not push her back. When she took off the apron he made no sound to stop her. When she removed her bra he said nothing. It was only when she started pulling her panties down that he thought of something, or rather, someone. REI! What am I doing?! The picture of the pale girl appeared in his head. Shinji suddenly felt stinging guilt flash over him. This guilt was enough to conquer his instincts and bring him back to reality. Unfortunately for Shinji, that meant staring straight at Misato's most sensitive place on her body.  
  
"M-m-m-MISATO!" Shinji stuttered out, "W-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Misato looked down and simply said, "Preparing to have sex with you." Shinji was startled at her bluntness, but that's not what 'caused Shinji to be most surprised. Shinji was most surprised, and saddened, by what he saw in her eyes. The hurt, the pain, the stress, Shinji knew something was up. Shinji normally would have taken this moment to step back and get away from Misato before something bad happened. However, when Shinji looked in her eyes, he saw someone that needed help, badly! So Shinji did the only thing that came to mind at the time. . .  
  
"S-Shinji?!" Misato was surprised by the warm embrace Shinji had initiated. She had expected the boy to just lay back and let it happen. She was still musing over this change of course when Shinji spoke up.  
  
"Sshh. . . It's alright Misato. Just tell me what's wrong." Shinji looked up into her lavender eyes, "I know there's something wrong, so you may as well just tell me. I'm here for you."  
  
Misato looked down upon the caring and loving face of the boy she had looked after whenever it was needed, the boy she had cared for like a son, the boy she had almost. . . Oh! She couldn't even think about it without feeling sick. She had almost de-flowered this child simply for her own selfish machinations. At this thought Misato began to cry. I'm so sick. I don't deserve his care.  
  
"Misato, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you." Shinji looked down at the beautiful woman in her late twenties, who he was cradling in his arms. Most _men_ in this boy's situation would be more concerned with copping a feel than the emotions of this hurt woman, but that was Shinji Ikari for ya'! Always thinking of the soul instead of the body. So when Misato stopped crying, he waited patiently for her to reveal her problem to him.  
  
"Shinji, I'm so sorry." Misato managed to choke out, "I-I almost did something terrible and. . ."  
  
"Shh." Shinji quieted Misato in a comforting manner. "I don't care about that, the important thing is that you didn't. Now please, tell me what's wrong, I don't want to have to call father and have him order you to tell me."  
  
Misato smiled and his joke, and finally relinquished her problems. "It's my boyfriend, you know Mr. Kaji? Well, he's been out all the time lately. He hardly ever comes to visit me, and I've found a few phone numbers in his coat. I JUST KNOW he's been sleeping around Shinji! I'm afraid he doesn't love me anymore." Shinji looked up at Shinji, on the verge of tears.  
  
Shinji just looked down at her with a knowing smile. "And did you call any of these numbers Misato-san? Or did you just assume?"  
  
"I. . .I. . .I don't need to! I know!" Misato shouted desperately.  
  
"No! No you don't!" Shinji said sternly, but not meant to harm or degrade, just rid her of her doubts. Shinji knew Mr. Kaji alright, and Shinji knew that he loved Misato deeply. He wouldn't let Misato's doubts ruin what she shared with Kaji. "It's alright Misato. I know Kaji, and I know he loves you. You must trust me on this one. Everything will be okay."  
  
Misato thought about the irony of the situation. The boy who she had so often held and comforted, was now doing the same to her. It felt good, it felt warm, it felt safe. Misato let her body relax and soon she fell into a restful sleep. Shinji carefully picked her up and brought her to Rei's room. Shinji figured that Rei wouldn't care and wouldn't be home anyways. As Shinji lay Misato down he swore that he could hear a contented sigh. Shinji agreed that the soft mattress that Rei slept on was indeed a nice place to sleep. How did he know this? Well, Rei wasn't the only one with bad dreams sometimes. Shinji looked upon the beautiful women that had raised him like a mother, and had recently become somewhat of an older sister. Shinji was glad that he stopped her. It would have ruined things had she gone through with it. Shinji was happy with their relationship the way it was, and as he walked back to his room he smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What a wild night! He thought as he lay there. He was desperately trying to get some sleep, but some part of him was ill at ease. He didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong, he could feel it. He continued to puzzle over this when something suddenly hit him, and he knew. He remembered when he had had this feeling before, it was when Rei was fighting the 3rd angel. He felt like a part of himself was at risk of being ripped away from the whole. It felt terrible, and he never wanted to go through it again. As he sat there, however, he experienced this same feeling. Shinji quickly got up and ran to the phone. He checked the caller ID for the place Rei had called from. Seeing a students name he recognized, he took out the school directory and looked her up. Once he found the address he bolted out the door. Shinji ran at full speed toward the girl's house. He had heard that her parents were rich and were always traveling, so there was a good bet that they weren't home now. This fact worried Shinji even more. When Shinji reached the fairly large 4 bedroom home, he met a most annoying gate. Shinji, however, was not one to let simple gates stop him. As he ran towards it, his thought far beyond rational level, he thrust out is arms, palms parallel with the gates. As his palms contacted the reinforced steel, a extremely loud sound could be heard. It was comparable to the noise made when an Eva's foot impacts the pavement. When the dust cleared there were simply a couple pieces of gate around the ground, and one extremely driven teenage boy, running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the front door. Shinji felt no need to knock as he came to the door, quite the opposite. Shinji did something to the door that was much like what he did to the gate. Where his wrists should have snapped on the solid oak, the oak blew apart, allowing him entry into the large house. This did not go unnoticed by the occupants, and soon there was a group of around 3 girls standing at the top of the staircase. They recognized Shinji immediately and all looked away with half scared, half guilty faces. Shinji paid no attention to these girls though. Instead, he flew up the stairs and past them. He threw open the door to the room they had just been in, and his jaw dropped. On the bed, a four post European type, Rei was tied up. Each leg was tied to a pole at the end of the bed, while each hand was tied to a pole at the head of the bed. She was completely naked, and looked as though she had been crying. There was a girl with a whip and a nasty grin on her face. This was when Shinji saw the lash marks on Rei's stomach.  
  
"What do you think of her now Shinji?! Now that she's been marred!" The girl cackled out.  
  
Shinji turned to the girl with the whip. His face started to contort into the most frightening sight the houses occupants had ever seen. When his face was fully turned into a furious scowl, he charged. "YOU BITCH!" Shinji yelled as he grabbed the whip from and slapped the girl simultaneously. At first the girl looked dumbstruck, but then she regained the sneer.  
  
"So you still like the little hore?!" The girl growled out, "Well what if she wasn't so innocent anymore? Tomoyuki! Get in here, it's your turn!"  
  
Shinji turned to see a very large young man enter the room. To Shinji's surprise he was completely naked. Shinji was left clueless for a moment. He looked from Rei to the girl to the man, and it hit him. "YOU BASTARD!" Shinji took the whip and used it to catch the man's leg. As the whip wrapped around the man's ankle Shinji yanked on it. This caused the man to trip and fall forward, unfortunately banging his chin on the bedside in the process. As the man's head snapped back, Shinji realized that he probably had whiplash. Shinji didn't really want anyone to die, so he turned to the girl and said, "I'd call 911 if I were you, if you don't he might die." Shinji then went over to the bed and untied Rei. "Are you okay?" Shinji asked in a loving manner.  
  
"Y-yes, it stings a bit, but you got here in time." Rei smiled a weak smile up at Shinji. Shinji let Rei get dressed, and then proceeded to carry her out in his arms. As they walked down the side walk a ways from the house, they thought they heard ambulance sirens begin. Soon they were home, Rei had almost fallen asleep, but the terror of the experience would keep her awake. Shinji was afraid that she might not be able to sleep for a while and voiced his concerns. Rei, however, assured him that she would be fine. Shinji carried Rei to his room, still unconvinced that she would be fine, and laid her down on the mattress. Rei smiled up at him, feeling lucky that she had such a wonderful partner in this horrible, ugly world. Shinji slowly reached down and caressed her pale cheek, feeling the flawlessly smooth skin run over his fingers. It felt wonderful to have her in his arms again. He leaned down and gave her a deep, and yet delicate kiss. Slowly rolling down Rei's cheek was one single tear. This tear was the culmination of all of the emotions she had felt in the last few hours. Surprise, happiness, accepted, confused, scared, terrified, pain, anger, relief, terror, escape, safe, love, joy. As Shinji and Rei kissed, Rei suddenly realized something. After the encounter today, where her most sacred possession was almost taken from her, she knew something she had been split over for a while. Rei knew who she wanted to give that possession to, and she knew when. Rei knew that she had to make sure that it was Shinji's, she couldn't take any chances. So as they they continued to kiss, Rei deepened it, slipping her tongue beyond Shinji's lips. They both moaned into the kiss, the new sensations taking them by surprise. Shinji broke the kiss, gasping not for air, but for control. What they had just shared was not simply a kiss, but pure emotion. Shinji had felt everything that Rei had been feeling for the past few hours, and it left him breathless. For a moment Shinji seemed lost, trying to figure out exactly what he had felt. When Shinji got to the end however, he realized just what the last emotion was and drew Rei into a tight hug. Shinji rocked Rei back and forth, trying to reinforce that last emotion. Shinji didn't know why, but as he was comforting Rei he started to sing.  
  
"I can see you, I don't even know you, Fallin' into the sheets at night, I place my hands flat on my chest, I feel my heart beat back to the night, I tried countin' the sheep, And I talked to the shepherd and, Played with my pillow for ever, an ever, I sit alone and I watch the clock, I breath in on the tick, And out on the tock."  
  
Rei looked up at him wondering what this strange song could be. Shinji didn't reply, instead he continued on with the song.  
  
"I can hear your bear feet on the kitchen floor, And I don't have to have these dreams no more and I, Found someone, Just to hold me tight, Hold the insomniac all night."  
  
And indeed they did. Neither of them could sleep all night. They just rocked back and forth as Shinji sang. When the clock showed 6:30 Shinji and Rei got up, never letting go of each other. They walked to the bathroom, Shinji's arm around Rei's waist. They took a shower together, washing each-other's backs. It was not so much sexual, as it was emotionally supportive. Each person putting care and love into their attentions. When they were done, Shinji went to wake up Misato, while Rei went to the kitchen so she could get out the utensils etc. that they would need to make breakfast. When Shinji came into the kitchen, he was followed by a very sleepy Misato. Once Misato had entered the kitchen, she proceeded to retrieve a beer out of the fridge.  
  
"Here it comes." Shinji said.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Misato yelled at the top of her lungs while slamming the empty Yebisu can on the counter. Know that Misato was fully awake, she glanced at Shinji. She immediately developed a deep blush. "Uuumm. . . Shinji?"  
  
"It's ok Misato. Remember what I said?" Misato nodded at this and seemed to relax. Rei quirked an eyebrow at this. "I'll explain later Rei." Rei seemed to take this as an acceptable answer. Shinji sat down and started to eat his breakfast. He was about 5 minutes in to breakfast when a red tornado burst through the door. . .  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!" Asuka screamed. "HOW COU- WHY WOU- WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
Shinji was shocked for a second, and then regained enough composure to ask what was the matter. "Asuka, can I ask what the problem is?"  
  
"WHAT THE PROBLEM IS?! WHAT THE PROBLEM IS?! I'll tell you what the problem is! Hikari told me about what happened."  
  
Shinji paled, stood up straight and stiff as a board, turned around, and slowly walked into his room and shut the door. Rei glared at Asuka.  
  
"Did you stay and wait for Hikari to finish the story before you came over here?" Rei asked Asuka. Misato also seemed to be annoyed with the redhead.  
  
"W-well, I-I-I didn't need to!" Asuka insisted.  
  
Misato rolled her eyes, realizing just how much Asuka sounded exactly like she did last night. "Maybe you ought to sit down Asuka, we'll take it from where she left off." And that's exactly what they did.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes  
  
YAY! Chapter 4 is officially done now! I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't answer the Hikari thing yet, I'm sure you can survive another few weeks until 5 goes up. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I actually only wrote it in about 3 hours total(if even that much). My problem is not getting through a chapter, my problem is starting a chapter. Once I get going I just barrel through and see what happens. First, however, I have to be in the right mood to start and have the right motivation. The song I mentioned in this chapter is called Insomniac. While I don't know who does the original, the University of Illinois Xtenstion Chords do a great version of it(It's a cappella). I hope to make the next chapter a bit longer, but you never know. It all depends on how I feel when writing it. Well cya next time all!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Omakes  
  
Omake 1  
  
. . .Shinji started to sing.  
  
"I can see you, I don't even know you, Fallin' into the sheets at night. . ."  
  
"SHINJI! Do you have a hooker fetish or something?!"  
  
Omake 2  
  
While Misato had started out a _TERRIBLE_ cook, Shinji had been able to teach her some things. The second thing he noticed was the fact that Misato was wearing a cooking apron. Now this alone was not unusual, it was what she was wearing(or maybe wasn't wearing is better) underneath. And what was she wearing? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTH- - -  
  
Shinji's thought's were cut short as his nose started gushing blood at an incredible velocity. His body was shot back against the wall and he received a concussion from the impact. The combination of blood loss, whiplash, and a concussion killed him. But he died with a silly grin on his face. 


	5. A Kiss, Baby Revelations

Shinji's Journal  
  
Chapter 5: A Kiss/Baby Revelations  
  
*knock**knock*  
  
The sound of knuckles rapping against a door could be heard throughout the apartment.  
  
"Shinji?" A timid Asuka called through the closed door. "Shinji, can I come in?"  
  
A muffled grunt could be heard coming from the room. Asuka wasn't sure how to take this, so she entered. Asuka took in Shinji's living quarters. It was neat and tidy, exactly what she expected from the boy. Her eyes wandered for about a minute before finally coming to rest on his bed. Shinji was lying there on his stomach, covering his head with a pillow. Asuka felt extremely guilty over this whole situation. It was her fault for bringing back old memories. She slowly made her way over to his bed, taking a seat at it's foot. She wasn't used to this, she had never had to apologize, comfort, or console anyone ever before. She wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but she had seen some movies before, and decided to follow that example. Movies, however, are dramas. Therefore, following one can only lead to just that, drama. Asuka didn't now this though, so she started with the first thing that usually happened in movies. She slowly reached out and ran her hand softly up his arm. It was a nice feeling for both of them. For Shinji, it was comfort and kindness, something he had yet to receive from the German girl. For Asuka, it was incredible, the energy that this boy gave off. His soul seemed to reach out from his skin and lift her own.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Shinji asked as he turned his head.  
  
"." As Shinji's eyes came into view Asuka immediately noticed something, he had been crying. The red swelling around his lids was evidence enough, not to mention that his face was all wet. "I. I'm so sorry." This came out a bit strangled as Asuka tried to keep her composure.  
  
Shinji smiled, he knew she was telling the truth. "It's fine Asuka. I know that you care a lot about Hikari. It's remarkable that you two could become such close friends in such a short time. I'm sure if I had heard a similar story with Rei in Hikari's place, I wouldn't have waited for the ending either." Shinji saw that this wasn't enough to convince Asuka that it was ok. So Shinji decided to take a cue from the movies as well, and enfolded her in a warm embrace.  
  
Asuka was extremely surprised at this. She was not used to dealing with this sort of affection. In fact, she wasn't even sure what it meant. The only type of affection she had even been remotely exposed to was that of lovers. So this is what she took it as. So as Shinji pulled his head back to tell her that it was ok, she took action. Asuka put one of her hands behind his head and gently tilted it towards hers. As this was happening she drew her own lips right in front of his, and finally made contact. It was a nice kiss, it lasted for maybe about a minute. Just long enough for Shinji to get his bearings and realize what was happening.  
  
"Asuka! W. . . Wha. . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shinji whispered harshly.  
  
At first, Asuka was surprised by his words, then she felt hurt, confused, tricked, betrayed, and finally angry. Unfortunately for Shinji, Anger was most strongly manifested.  
  
"BAKA!" Asuka's eyes were watering as she yelled the insult. Now it was Shinji's turn to be confused. He stared up at Asuka with a look of bewilderment.  
  
*Smack*  
  
Asuka delivered a very hard, very fast, very sudden slap to Shinji's face, and then fled his room in tears.  
  
Shinji just sat there, eyes wide, and mouth gawking as he watched the red- headed figure dash out of his room. He was confused, nothing new there, and it didn't help that the other two current occupants of the apartment saw the tearful girl. In seconds Rei and Misato had run into the room.  
  
"Shinji? What is it? What happened?" Rei was already at his side, an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, what'd ya' do to her? I've known her for a while and I know that she's not one to cry." Misato stated knowledgably.  
  
"I. . . I. . . she. . . she kissed me!" Shinji managed to get out while still recovering from the shock of it all.  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Now it was Rei's turn to go emotional. Not even the girls from school would kiss Shinji against his own free will. That's when it hit her. . . 'Did he let her kiss him?'  
  
"U. . . um, Shinji? Did you. . . want her to?" Rei's fear and sadness was lingering on the edge of her mostly level tone. Shinji caught her unease and decided to put it to rest.  
  
"Rei, you're the only one I want to kiss." Shinji turned to Rei and embraced her, showing her his love. Then he drew her back a bit and gave her a long, deep, and emotional kiss.  
  
"Aaawww. . ." There was that annoying noise again this time coming from Misato.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, in a room directly Across the hall, a beautiful red-headed girl was lying on her bed. It was obvious from her eyes that she had been crying. The lids were all red and swollen. Her whites were blood shot, and her pupils were large because there were no lights on. Asuka was in inner turmoil. In a way, she was surprised at her own actions. She would have never committed such a bluntly open act of affection before. No, not until she met Shinji. In just two days, she had already fallen head-over- heels for the guy. Why? He wasn't very muscular, he wasn't a super-model, he definitely wasn't a rocket-scientist. Why did she fall for someone with so little going for him? Then it hit her, he had EVERYTHING going for him. Well, everything that really matters anyway. He could make her feel loved and accepted. His body emanated a warm aura of comfort that set her soul at ease. He cared for every person regardless of their past. Asuka made a strange connection in her mind at that moment. She remembered back in Germany when she had been made to go to church. Asuka remembered the man which most of experience was focused on. Jesus, that was his name, what remarkable similarities there were. Both Jesus and Shinji loved everyone, they both healed everyone, and they both were willing to sacrifice themselves for what they believed in. Asuka knew that Shinji was going to be an EVA pilot. He didn't even gripe about it, all he thought about was how he could protect Rei. Asuka's mind drifted off on that subject, and soon she was asleep. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hey! It's me again. You know, that strange little indignant Shinji-lover! Hehehe. N E Ways, I know this chapter is kinda' short, but I just wanted to start the ball rolling again on this fic. Don't forget to check out my other fic, "The Letter". IT ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW, C'MON PEOPLE! LOL! On another note, I just started my website. I should have every chapter of every fic fully posted by the end of the month. The URL is, http://ls.evafics.web1000.com Don't forget to sign my guestbook and read my thoughts(Xanga site). I'd love to see some more comments on my Xanga! 


	6. Ooooohh So That's What Happened!, I Kne...

Shinji's Journal  
  
Chapter 6: Ooooohh, so that's what happened/heh heh, I knew it all along!  
  
Shinji was exhausted. He was fried, used, and burned out. All the poor boy could seemingly do was lift a finger to shoo away his sometimes annoying friends. Shinji had his head down on his desk as the teacher droned on about second impact. again. Of course, Shinji never listened. Shinji's father had explained the real situation a long time ago. About Adam, about Lilith, Shinji knew everything. They had had arguments over it, Instrumentality. Shinji didn't like the idea, he insisted that there were indeed things to live for. Gendo was at first skeptical, but eventually decided that living WAS best. It took a while for Shinji to convince him, in the end he had to play his trump card.  
  
"It's what mother would have wanted." It was true, his mother had given her final wish before she died. His mother had wanted to see her son again. So they decided, that with the power of creation, they wouldn't evolve, they would retrieve what they had lost. This was what they were currently working towards. Of course, they had to convince SEELE that they were all for Instrumentality, otherwise they wouldn't have any funding. Kozou was a HUGE help in that area. Gendo had never quite mastered the dark imposing look, so he used the serious old man to do it for him. Talking to the council was always a pain, they asked too many questions. They always had to come up with good lies before the meetings. Lies that would mask what they were truly doing.  
  
Shinji was too tired to think of this, so he instead surrendered to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Asuka looked over to where Shinji was sleeping at his desk. He looked kinda' cute while he slept. He looked so innocent, like he had never seen pain, suffering, or loss. His face lied, however, she knew it. Asuka didn't know everything that had happened to the poor boy, but she did know one thing. Her mind wandered back to that event. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
1 year before  
  
"Shinji, I've had a wonderful time tonight!" Hikari exclaimed as she was whisked down the sidewalk by the pier. The moon was full and high, the lights of the carnival clashing with it's cold glow. The dueling lights caused to ocean to paint a surreal picture of a heaven that most would love to see. The cool sand refreshed their bare feet which had just recently escaped the humid cells which we call shoes. It was a nice feeling, accentuated by a warm breeze which relaxed and energized them at the same time. It was the perfect mood for romance, no one could deny that. But what would seem like a blessing to most, would only bring problems and heart-ache for the two teens sharing the evening. Hikari was an emotional girl to say the least, she was easily caught up in things like the atmosphere. As Hikari looked into Shinji's eyes, losing herself in the deep blue orbs. Her body was completely relaxed and her mind was being carried by the breeze. Her heart was taking control and the river of her love was flowing unobstructed. The rivers flow ran directly to the heart of the boy standing next to her. Hikari went with her instincts and leaned forward, starting a passionate kiss that would last for the next 5 minutes. As they kissed, Shinji's hands roamed up and down Hikari's back, lightly teasing the sensitive nerves on the small of her back. Hikari's arms were wrapped tightly around Shinji's neck, keeping his head in the position required for such intimate actions to occur. Neither could break eye contact as they drew back from the kiss. Both miraculously were able to maneuver their way through Tokyo three without ever looking away from one another. When they finally reached Hikari's home, Shinji said goodbye and turned to leave. Hikari on the other hand, had a different idea. Her father was visiting the German branch of NERV and would not return for a week. So the house was empty except for her sisters, who both slept like logs. She grabbed hold of Shinji's hand as he turned to leave. Shinji turned around to find a very intense looking Hikari pulling him towards her door. As they entered Hikari's house she motioned for Shinji to be quiet as to not wake her sisters. They journeyed up the stairs and into Hikari's bed-room. Once there they began kissing. Their kisses opened the door to more physical elements which finally led to the inevitable question.  
  
"No. . . H. . . Hikari. . . I don't think we're. . ." He was cut off as Hikari drowned out his protests with another kiss.  
  
Shinji, however, was determined not to do anything to rash, "Hikari!" But Hikari just would not stop. She continued to kiss and touch him. Drowning him in her affections.  
  
"Hikari! I said STOP!" But she didn't stop, she continued. Shinji didn't want to hurt the girl, but he also didn't feel ready to take that step. Shinji wasn't even sure he knew the girl anymore, such animalistic passion, such disregard for others, this was not HIS Hikari. He was crying, to him it felt like he was a child that just learned that there was no Santa Clause. It was as if his whole relationship was based on lies. He felt sick. He gripped Hikari by the waist, and flipped her over on the bed. He stared at her lying there. Her face was almost blank, only passion in her eyes. Shinji decided that was enough, he walked out the room shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Present  
  
That was the end of his relationship with Hikari. Asuka hoped she wouldn't make a similar mistake. Then again, before she could worry about not screwing up a relationship, she had to have one first. The problem was that it didn't look like Shinji and Rei were going to be separating any time soon. In fact, any professional relationship analyst would probably say that Shinji and Rei would never separate. Asuka sighed, knowing that she would have to be patient. In just two days, she had been ruined. Shinji was now the only one that could satisfy her, she knew it, no one could even compare. So she'd just have to wait.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes Okay, another short chapter. Sorry, but I guess I'm just no good at writing long ones. Anyways, this way it never seems like I'm trying to hard to make something long. I find that attempting to add too much to a chapter can ruin it. So anyways, GO TO MY WEBSITE!!!!!!!!!!!! SIGN MY GUESTBOOK!!!!!!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!! Yowch!!! Hey that wasn't nice, *Looks at E-Wok with stick* "Yub Yub!" OUCH!!!  
  
Anyways. Seriously though, I like feedback. If you wanna' get in touch just check my profile, my AIM name is there. My website is for Dialup users, go to . OK, cya!!!!! 


End file.
